Noticias
by PattoG
Summary: EL CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL DE BEY BLADE ENCUENTRA A SU OTRA MITAD / Pues si mis muy queridas lectoras, el aclamado, reconocido y cotizado campeón mundial de Bey Blade está enamorado según nos confirmaron fuentes cercanas...


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Noticias**

**.**

BeyBlade

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**EL CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL DE BEY BLADE ENCUENTRA A SU OTRA MITAD**_

_Pues si mis muy queridas lectoras, el aclamado, reconocido y cotizado campeón mundial de Bey Blade está enamorado según nos confirmaron fuentes cercanas. _

_Lo sabemos chicas están decepcionadas al saber que uno de los solteros que más mujeres desean atrapar esta fuera del mercado, pero vamos les damos unos segundos para calmarse, entendemos que no es fácil asimilarlo, incluso a su servidora le costó un poco creerlo. _

_Ahora que ya estarán más calmadas continuaremos con la nota, de seguro superado el shock quieren saber quién es la joven ladrona que nos arrebata a nuestro campeón encantador, pues es ni más ni menos que la joven Tachibana Hiromi, la entrenadora del equipo. _

_Aun cuando la pareja no ah confirmado la noticia creemos que esta imagen vale más que mil palabras… _

_Como ven los encontramos en una actitud bastante romántica en un conocido bar de la ciudad, al parecer se encontraban celebrando la más reciente victoria del equipo cuando entre tragos, baile y como pueden ver en la fotografía apasionados besos la pareja disfruto de su propia celebración. _

_Es sin duda una noticia bomba pero alégrense chicas al menos el soltero numero uno de la lista de los más codiciados y deseados aun está soltero, tenemos esperanzas de que aun cuando el conde este ocupado el príncipe aun está disponible. _

_¡Felicidades a Tachibana Hiromi por lograr atrapar al escurridizo Kinomiya Takao!_

_¡Ánimo chicas Hiwatari Kai aun es libre!_

.

.

.

.

-Tienes algo que contarme querida amiga…

Hiromi no respondió.

Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando dejar de mirar la fotografía, desde ese ángulo parecía, y esa era la palabra clave en la oración, _parecía _que se estaban besando cuando solo estaba teniendo una charla inocente.

Estaban en un bar celebrando con todos los chicos del equipo por ganar el campeonato de ese año nuevamente, era un lugar bastante animado y con música a volumen estridente por lo que ella se había acercado a Takao para preguntarle algo, justo en ese momento debieron tomar la foto, no tenía otra explicación para semejante imagen, porque no estaba loca como para no saber a quien había besado esa noche.

Al menos esa parte era verdad, ella había besado a alguien esa noche, pero no había sido a Takao, ella había besado a otra persona.

-No es verdad…

.

.

.

.

-Hiromi, no mientas, estás muy diferente desde esa noche. Sonríes como idiota todo el tiempo, pasas horas perdida en las nubes y te acabas de sonrojar más que un tomate maduro, por favor deja de tratarme como idiota y dime la verdad.

Su amiga tenía que dejar de tratarla como idiota, era tan obvio que salía con alguien, su cara, sus sonrisas y todo en ella la delataba.

-Hikari, realmente yo no besé a Takao, ni ese día ni nunca, yo no salgo con Takao y jamás saldré con él.

Sonaba sincera, mucho. Pero si no estaba con ese idiota ruidoso entonces ¿Por qué sonreía con esa mueca que solo los enamorados saben hacer bien?

-Entonces explícame porque esa sonrisa de idiota o te juro que la opción de que te estés volviendo loca se hará mas y mas plausible.

Diablos, si Hiromi se volvía loca tendría que visitarla en algún hospital de salud mental y ella odiaba los hospitales con pasión.

-¿Cómo es posible que me inventen semejante estupidez de romance con el idiota de Takao?

La vio lanzar furiosa la revista contra el suelo desahogando su rabia antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa en actitud depresiva. Bueno al menos ahora era obvio que la revista mentía.

-Entonces es mentira…

-¡Claro que es mentira!

Se sobresalto al verla levantarse de la silla tan rápido que el pobre mueble termino en el suelo.

-¡Cálmate no es para tanto!

-¿No es para tanto? ¡Estás loca! ¡Esa maldita revista es de circulación internacional! ¿Qué pasa cuando se entere de esta estupidez? ¡Se pondrá furioso!

Tal vez si estaba enloqueciendo, lastima tendría que visitarla en el psiquiátrico, aun que verla pasar del más profundo enojo al miedo más palpable era raro, la última frase la dejo pensando…

-Espera… ¿Quién se pondrá furioso?

.

.

.

.

-¡Oh! ¡Rayos!

Hiromi miro su teléfono con horror, él estaba llamando y estaba segura que ya había visto esa maldita foto por que no estaba solo en la revista, estaba también en los periódicos y en los noticieros.

No tenía escapatoria y tendría que responder o sin duda alguna él estaría aun más furioso.

.

.

.

.

-¿Hola? Oh… ya lo viste.

Hikari miraba a Hiromi mientras respondía temerosa para cambiar segundos después su expresión por una completamente desilusionada y ofendida.

-¡Es mentira!

Obviamente con quien fuera que hablaba estaba tratando el escabroso asunto de la foto trucada donde _parecía _que besaba al _conde _como lo llamaban esas ridículas revistas dedicadas a jovencitas superficiales que se preocupan más por los chismes de las celebridades que de vivir sus propias vidas.

-¡Estaba contigo idiota! ¡Te estaba besando a ti y no a ese idiota!

Ahora si estaba rebosante de curiosidad sobre quien estaba tras la línea, porque al parecer su querida amiga si le estaba ocultando su romance con alguien y ella descubriría con quien aun que tuviera que atarla a una silla y torturarla cruelmente obligándola a escuchar una y otra vez las canciones de Justin Bieber hasta que confesara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**EL PRÍNCIPE DE HIELO ENCONTRÓ A SU PRINCESA**_

_Chicas tenemos que disculparnos con ustedes pues la noticia anterior resulto ser un terrible mal entendido. _

_Esta mañana el joven heredero del emporio Hiwatari Corp. Y campeón mundial dio una conferencia de prensa donde anuncio su compromiso con la joven Tachibana Hiromi. Ella amablemente desmintió sostener una relación con Kinomiya Takao mientras que esta humilde reportera fue instada por el joven Kai a desmentir lo dicho en mi artículo anterior bajo insinuaciones de recibir una visita de los abogados del príncipe Hiwatari. _

_Al parecer la fotografía que les presentamos resulto ser simplemente un truco de ángulo, esa noche según comento la pareja estaban celebrando la victoria y su reciente compromiso. _

_Si, lamentablemente el joven príncipe se casa. Aun no hay fecha definitiva para el enlace matrimonial pero si podemos juzgar la relación en calidad de la sonrisa de Hiromi sin duda alguna son muy felices, mientras que nuestro querido príncipe lucia una expresión seria podíamos ver claramente que no apartaba sus bellísimos ojos violetas de su prometida. _

.

.

.

.

¡Oh! No solo seria torturada con discos de Justin Bieber, también la obligaría ver los videos y los conciertos en vivo…

¡Le había ocultado que estaba saliendo con el chico más deseado del ambiente deportivo en Japón!

Se había tenido que enterar por esa maldita revista de que su amiga está comprometida con Hiwatari Kai.

¡Oh! De verdad la torturaría… mira que mentirle así.

Aun que si era honesta más que enfadada estaba celosa, su amiga tendría un marido sexy, brillante, deportista y millonario y ella tendría que conformarse con salir con patéticos tipos como siempre, aun que tal vez podría lograr que le presentara a ese chico alto amigo de Kai.

Al atractivo y musculoso chico de ojos miel, Spencer, si creía recordar que ese era su nombre.

Sonrió, si Hiromi le conseguía una cita con él la _perdonaría_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Un Shot cortito, sin trama pero que me gusto escribir y del que espero comentarios… _

_Aun no encuentro la inspiración para una historia de capítulos múltiples, digamos que no quiero repetir la fórmula de la anterior, aun que tal vez podría usar algo parecido en un tinte más oscuro. Algo más dramático, con una temática más fuerte y un Kai menos dulce. _

_Ustedes que opinan… si tienen ideas háganmelas llegar y veremos, quizá su aportación sea el empujoncito que necesita mi musa para ponerse manos a la obra. _


End file.
